Love Thy Enemy
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Rex has a series of disturbing dreams about Joey Wheeler. Rex x Joey. Shonen ai. Don't read if you aren't open to odd pairings.


I wrote this a looooong time ago... It's a litte disturbing **(shudder).** Rex and Joey? Yeah, I was shocked when the idea popped into my head, but saddly the plot bunnies ran with it. Honestly I do not know why I wrote this. Okay, maybe I do...Diet Mountain Dew does weird things to my mind...

Anyways...If you wanted to read this, go right ahead!

**PS:** Don't hate me for any nightmares it causes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the characters, and I never will! That pretty much sums it up...

**

* * *

**

Love Thy Enemy

_Rex growled at his rival. "Get out of my way Wheeler!" The blond smirked. "Make me." He replied. Rex attempted to shove him out of the way, but the taller boy grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. Rex's heart began to beat faster when he realized that his face was only inches away from Joey's. The blond smiled. What's wrong Rex? You scared?" Rex glared and tried in vain to hide his blush. "Let me go, Wheeler! This isn't funny!" Joey smirked. "It is to me!" Rex snarled at him. "Stop it! I said let go!" "But what would be the fun in that?" Rex felt himself being pulled closer until their lips were almost touching…_

"Aaah!" Rex woke up screaming and fell out of his bed head first. For a minute he laid there panting. When he had caught his breath he stood up and looked at the familiar surroundings of his room. Rex blushed when he began to remember his dream. "Gah! Stupid dream!"

Rex jumped when he hear his door open. Weevil glared at him. "Rex! What the heck is your problem! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Rex sighed. "I had a dream about Joey Wheeler…" Weevil shuddered. "Yuck! I don't even want to know about your sexual fantasies!" Rex glared. "Ah, shut up Weevil!" Weevil glared back. "If it wasn't about that, then what was it about?" Rex suddenly found the floor very interesting. Weevil smiled and jumped up and down happily. "I knew it! I knew it! You're in LOVE with Joey Wheeler!" Rex glared at him. "SHUT UP!" He grabbed his shoe and threw it, hitting Weevil square in the forehead. Weevil collapsed onto the floor with a newly forming bump on his head. Rex growled. "…What do YOU know any ways? You're a bug-freak…not a psychiatrist!" Weevil stood back up, holding his injured head. "What? I'm only stating the obvious! I know you love him, so don't deny it!" Rex glared and picked up his other shoe. Weevil panicked when the shoe was, again, aimed at his head. He gulped. "Relax…I was Just leaving!" Weevil turned and ran out the door and closed it behind him.

Rex sighed and sat down on his bed. "Stupid Weevil! But…what if he is right?" He shivered at the fading memory of his dream. Rex looked at his alarm clock and yawned. "2:00 in the morning…I really need some sleep…"

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 a.m., waking Rex from yet another disturbing dream; this one was a bit longer than the last. He hugged the digital clock and praised it for awakening him from his "horrible nightmare". He frowned at that thought. It actually didn't feel half bad. He sighed. Weevil poked his head in the door. "Seems like you have it bad Rex. That's funny; I was under the impression that you were a dino-fanatic, not a love bird." Rex glared, and threw the closest object, which happened to be an old Dictionary, at his best friend's head. Weevil panicked and barely avoided being hit in the head by the ten-pound book. He cringed when he saw the gaping hole is the wall caused by said book. "If I wasn't convinced you were psycho already, Rex, I would tell you to get help." Rex glared in return. "Whatever, just get out of my room." Weevil rolled his eyes and walked out of his friend's room. "Well, someone's being moody." He commented as he shut the door behind him.

Rex sighed. He had to do something about these dreams, they were disturbing. _**'But not that unpleasant.'**_ Another part of his mind argued. His eyes widened. "Eww! I did NOT just think that!" he said. _'**You like him, admit it!'** _the voice insisted. Rex snarled. "No! That's just gross. Besides, who would like someone like Joey Wheeler anyways?" He argued. _'**Who wouldn't? He's kind, loyal, a great duelist, and has a hot a-'**_ "Okay! I get the point!" Rex said. "Even if I DID like him…I wouldn't stand a snow ball's chance in hell." The voice chuckled. '_**At least we've established that you're in love with him.' **_Rex growled. "Hey! I said IF I liked him. I never said I did." The voice laughed again. _'**You're blushing, so obviously you do.'**_ Rex growled and stood up. He walked to the door of his and Weevil's apartment. Weevil looked over at him from the couch. "Where are you headed, lover boy? Out to find the Duelist of your dreams?" Rex glared. "No! I'm just going for a walk. I'll be right back." The boy walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik**: Well, I hope you didn't hate it too bad...

**I don't think this one will be continued...unless I get requests for another chapter, which I seriously doubt will happen.**


End file.
